marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New York City Police Department (Earth-616)/Members
Below is a list of members of New York City Police Department (Earth-616). __TOC__ Members Allen (Earth-616) Mr. Allen was a forensic officer who testified in the murder trial against Hector Ayala. Arnie (Earth-616) Arnie attended Captain Jean DeWolff's funeral with Detective Stanley Carter. Bernie (NYPD) (Earth-616) When Volstagg descended into the New York Subway without a token, Bernie and his partner tried to stop him, but Volstagg strode right through them, and a turnstyle, without slowing. Bert (NYPD) (Earth-616) Bert and Jack Brennan where talking about stop smoking. Later Jack was taken out by Scourge who want's to kill Flash Thompson. Scourge thought that Flash was Hobgoblin. Bill (NYPD) (Earth-616) Bill and Joe were helped by Spider-Man (Peter Parker) round up the animals released from the zoo by Dr. Octopus. Bill and his partner then followed a stolen car, driven by the man who tried to shoot Frederick Foswell. A short time later, Bill and his partner Chuck almost saw Stilt-Man coming out the Masked Marauder's helicopter. Bill and Charlie witnessed the Beast and Iceman perform in Washington Square Park. Bill and Irv were the first to notice that Sub-Mariner had taken over Prison Island off the Coast of New York. Blackleigh (Earth-616) Blackleigh was a former colleague of Lynn Michaels. Blair (NYPD) (Earth-616) Detective Blair superficially investigated the murder of activist Ezra Keith in prison. Brodsky (Earth-616) Brodsky and Detective Carson received the final confession of Kraven the Hunter. Burman (Earth-616) Officer Burman was called in to check a body in Central Park, that turned out to be the corpse of Terri Kidder. Burns (Earth-616) Burns allowed Spider-Man to go into the Alley and hunt down the Sewer Killer. Carpenter (NYPD) (Earth-616) He took over and arrested the members of Crime Wave after they were defeated and captured by Captain America. Cartwright (NYPD) (Earth-616) Cartwright and his partner chased Spider-Man, who tried to lose them only to drive his Spider-Mobile into the Hudson River. Realizing what Spider-Man had done, the police figured he's either escaped or died and ended their chase. Cellanos (Earth-616) Officer Cellanos investigated a murder in the Russian commmunity of Brighton Beach. Charlie (NYPD) (Earth-616) Charlie and Joe were two of the officers who dealt with the prison riot sparked by the Puppet Master. A short time later, Charlie and his partner arrested the Vulture after Spider-Man manage to disable his wings . Charlie witnessed the Human Torch retrieve a fireproof automobile gifted by a wealthy Maharajah. They then found the Grady Gang all knocked out and the Avenging Angel's calling card, a halo painted on a nearby brick wall. A while later, Charlie was assigned to watch over a newly-discovered Da Vinci masterpiece, which was on exhibition at the museum of arts . A short time later, while searching the streets for the Stranger, Charlie and his partner surprised the Cyclops. Charlie was among the policemen who arrested the Cat Burglar . Some time later, Charlie and Sam were assigned to escort Tony Stark on a police cruiser to the airport to catch a plane to Washington, D.C. . One day, while patrolling the streets, Charlie heard some fight noise coming from the Avengers Mansion, and, being only a rookie, he wanted to get in, but he was warned by his mate that the place was off limits. Charlie and Bill witnessed the Beast and Iceman perform in Washington Square Park. Some time later near the Embassy of Latveria, he and Pete noticed a disrupted concrete road, which had just been shattered by Doom's car . A short time later, he witnessed Magneto and Toad enter the United Nations Headquarters, allegedly without harming anyone . A few days later, Charlie spotted the Black Panther rushing into the hospital where the Avengers were taken after a murder attempt; he tried to arrest him, but, once the Avengers were revived, the Black Panther was cleared of all charges. While driving a payroll-laden armored car, Charlie and Dave were attacked by Mr. Fear. Some time later, Charlie witnessed Zuras releasing the energy from the Cosmic Hulk. Many years later, Charlie was assaulted by one of Doctor Octopus' tentacles. Charlie was one of the officers who confronted Torrent. Charlie was on duty to keep the crowd under control during a hostage situation by the Vulture. Cherry (NYPD) (Earth-616) Cherry was a concerned NYPD rookie who thought costumed vigilantes should be arrested as well as criminals. He was on patrol in the Midtown area of Manhattan, assigned on car 555. While responding to a call about a Daredevil related disturbance in progress between 44th Street and 8th Avenue, he and his older partner surprised DD holding Nitro. Thinking that DD was beating a man in public, he yelled to stop and fired at him. The bullet missed and hit Nitro in the leg. Before leaving, Daredevil gave Cherry a stern warning that he would be watching him closely. Chipowski (Earth-616) During the Spider-Island event, Chipowski worked with Carlie Cooper at the 18th Precint. Chuck (NYPD) (Earth-616) Chuck was assigned to keep watch over a valuable shipment at the Park Avenue Diamond Exchange, which the Vulture tauntingly announced to the public as the site of his next robbery . Some times later, Chuck was approached by Karen Page, asking for help after the Gladiator's attacked Foggy Nelson wearing a Daredevil costume . Some times later, he and his mate Bill almost saw Stilt-Man coming out the Masked Marauder's helicopter . Chuck and his mate tried to intercept the Unholy Three after a bank robbery, but he was blasted with a T-Ray Gun by the Ape-Man and vanished into time . Some time later, Chuck and Joey confronted Equinox when he managed to cause a blackout across the island of Manhattan . Clancy (Earth-616) Clancy accompanied Terry Vance and Deadline Dawson to see the body of a suspected suicide and he told them that the victim was robbed of a diamond and believe that he was so distraught at losing his property he committed suicide as evident by the number of failed attempts. Clark (Earth-616) Clark suggested to his chief to go get Thor if he had turned bad. Clyde (NYPD) (Earth-616) When Yellowjacket handed Big Eddie, Charlie and Rocky to the police, Clyde wanted him to testify at their trial, but the superhero just refused and leapt off. Collins (NYPD) (Earth-616) Collins was a member of the special team that was supposed to capture terrorist Jaafar Yoosuf, but while he was in his apartment Collins was mentally controlled by the terrorist and while he was under control he shot the detective who was there with him Stacy Dolan. Detective Collins (Earth-616) Detective Collins investigated the death of a man who turned out to be the Ben Parker of an alternate reality, and Sandman's father, Floyd Baker, was charged with the murder. Lt. Collins (Earth-616) He prevented Hellcat from killing the demon Zreate'th because he possessed an innocent person, but the demon struck Lt. Collins because he had already served his usefulness in distracting Hellcat. Connors (NYPD) (Earth-616) During a robbery at the museum, his sergeant complained to Connors saying that he lost too much time setting up the spots. Conroy (Earth-616) Conroy was one of the officer who tried to arrest Clea. Coop (Earth-616) Coop was one of the officers who confronted Torrent. Cruiser (Earth-616) Cruiser and Jack barely survived an encounter with the Juggernaut. Dan (NYPD) (Earth-616) Dan and his partner came across Bishop while he was being attacked by Eddie and another thug. A while later, Dan spotted Xorn while patrolling Mutant Town. Dave (Earth-616) Lieutenant Dave and his men discovered fifteen heroin drug dealers beaten up by The Spider. Daz (NYPD) (Earth-616) Daz, Eddie and Jinx gathered at Francis Tork's burial ceremony, where they briefly talked to Kevin Cole about Tork's death. D'Angelo (Earth-616) Lieutenant D'Angelo became captain when he inherited Jean DeWolff's command of the 14th Precint, following her death. He had a meeting with D.A. Tower and an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., who told them that the Sin-Eater worked as a test subject for R&D, experimenting a drug improved strength and endurance which caused him side effects of violence and mental instability. Thanks to Spider-Man's and Daredevil's help, he nevertheless managed to move the Sin-Eater from the precint to Ryker's Island, despite an angry lynching mob. Dave (NYPD) (Earth-616) Dave and Sam were among the few police officers who, thanks to Spider-Man's intervention, managed to arrest all the mobsters summoned by the Crime Master and the Green Goblin. One rainy night, while patrolling the streets, Dave offered a lift to the Thing, but he refused. While driving a payroll-laden armored car, Dave and Charlie were attacked by Mr. Fear. Davis (Earth-616) Detective Davis was a scientific officer who testified in the murder trial against Hector Ayala. Delany (Earth-616) Delay intervened in the Forest Hills Gardens country club to arrest the Mauler. A few days later, Delany was rebuked by Nick Manolis for running the sirens when Bullseye was hiding into the Bizbo theatre. Delany and Manolis then arrested Melvin Potter in Alphabet City, whom they suspected to be the Lady Killer. Delany then managed to track the purple Rolls Roys which was owned by Zebediah Killgrave. DePaolis (Earth-616) DePaolis was one of the SWAT officers who witnessed the Avengers battling the Destroyer. Dooley (Earth-616) Dooley and his sergeant wanted to help Spider-Man, trapped under an exploded prison wall, but he eventually managed to pull himself from the rubble. Doug (NYPD) (Earth-616) Doug and his partner Ron fired and killed Gorn after he threw at them with his sword drawn, after which they were magically hit by a vindictive Elfqueen who plunged them into the ground. Doug and his partner were saved by the Vision from Gremlin. Eagleson (Earth-616) Captain Eagleson gave Bishop the address of the person possessed by Mountjoy. Ed (Earth-616) Ed and his partner tried to stop Charles Gray while he was possessed by Lucifer, but they were easily defeated. A short time later, Ed and Fitz chased escaped convicts Rasko and Baldy Kolak until they were eventually defeated by Iron Man and the Mechanoid. Years later, Ed and Ralphie prevented Peter Parker from seeing his wife. Eddie (Earth-616) Eddie was Kyle Brock, who was shot and injured during while trying to apprehend a group of criminals. Eddie (NYPD) (Earth-616) Eddie, Daz and Jinx gathered at Francis Tork's burial ceremony, where they briefly talked to Kevin Cole about Tork's death. Emery (NYPD) (Earth-616) Eugene (NYPD) (Earth-616) Eugene spotted Xorn while patrolling Mutant Town. Fagan (NYPD) (Earth-616) Detective Fagan arrived on the murder scene of Joe Flannagan in Times Square. Fitz (Earth-616) Fitz and Ed chased escaped convicts Rasko and Baldy Kolak until they were eventually defeated by Iron Man and the Mechanoid. Forbes (NYPD) (Earth-616) Agent Forbes was on duty during the stampede of Stegron and his dinosaurs in Manhattan . Frank (NYPD) (Earth-616) Frank was ordered by his chief to get the mason and have him mend a wall melted by the Human Torch. Frank was involved in a chase with the Rocket Racer. He was single and had amorous attentions towards his fellow police officer Helen. Some time later, officer Frank kept the crowd away from the crime scene of Miranda Pritchett's murder. Frasier (Earth-616) Frasier was a scientist working at the chemical laboratory of the police department. Fredricks (Earth-616) Fredricks and his sergeant witnessed the appearance of Ramrod in Manhattan. Alerted by a night-watchman, Fred and Sam came across the Hulk, but he didn't care to fight and just stomped right past them. A short time later, Fred and his partner were magically held by the Dr. Strange. George (NYPD) (Earth-616) George was alerted by a huge explosion with fire in progress on the Upper East Side. Gilroy (Earth-616) Gilroy was asked by Daredevil to back away from Spider-Man. Gus (Earth-616) Gus was one of the policemen who arrived to help Spider-Man save Madame Web from the Juggernaut. Hank (NYPD) (Earth-616) Hank attempted to arrest Captain America for murder. Hardy (Earth-616) Hardy was Brady O'Neil's partner. Harris (NYPD) (Earth-616) Harris went to a pawn shop, looking for Shocker, but he could neither find him, nor the Lifeline Tablet . Harry (NYPD) (Earth-616) Harry and Joe attempted to arrest the Sandman but, despite Spider-Man's intervention, the villain proved to be too much for them to handle and he escaped. Hart (Earth-616) When Capt. Hart found out that Sub-Mariner had taken over Prison Island, off the Coast of New York, he sent a launch out to investigate his motives. Hastings (NYPD) (Earth-616) After having infiltrated a small criminal in the organization of Alex Wilder, Detective Hastings questions him trying to get all the information possible on Wilder. Hayes (Earth-616) Hayes was among the six riot squads called in to defend New York, when an army of Trolls led by Ulik, invaded the city. He and his fellow officers held off the Trolls until Thor was able to defeat their leader and send them back whence they came. Helen (NYPD) (Earth-616) Helen was a police officer who was called into a pursuit of the Rocket Racer. She had amorous attention from a fellow Police Officer named Frank. Her brother used to drive in a Demolition Derby and taught her how to drive. While chasing the Rocket Racer she lost control of the Squad Car and ending up crashing through a billboard. Hennessy (Earth-616) Hennessy was told by his sergeant not to shoot at Spider-Man. Higgins (Earth-616) Although he officially couldn't sanction his heroics, Lt. Higgins respected Spider-Man and prevented Captain Marsh from arresting him after the battle in Times Square against the Master of Vengeance. At the the 18th precint, he asked Detective Alex Kurtz not to arrest Daredevil. Hockney (Earth-616) Officer Hockney assisted a man who was supposedly robbed by the Ringer. Hogan (Earth-616) Hogan was part of the human resistance who confronted Kro and his deviant army in Manhattan. Howard (NYPD) (Earth-616) He intervened in the Times Square subway station where he found the body beheaded by the Punisher of a member of Hydra. Irv (Earth-616) Irv and his partner arrested Rocky Roberts and his two car-stealing partners, who were beating up Flash Thompson, dressed as Spider-Man. Irv and Bill were the first to notice that Sub-Mariner had taken over Prison Island off the Coast of New York. Jeff (NYPD) (Earth-616) Jeff was asked by the Human Torch about any news on the Sub-Mariner. Some time later, Jeff shot Reverend Stryker in the Madison Square Garden. Jenkins (Earth-616) In Times Square, Jenkins and his partner witnessed the Zombie taking away an unconscious Spider-Man. Jenny (NYPD) (Earth-616) Jenny was told by Curzon to take care and pay the chaffeur locked in the trunk of his limousione . Jim (NYPD) (Earth-616) Jim was one of the police officers who arrested Peter Heslin after he had killed agent Rooney and unwittingly wounded himself so he could not escape and be easily captured. Jinx (NYPD) (Earth-616) Jinx, Eddie and Daz gathered at Francis Tork's burial ceremony, where they briefly talked to Kevin Cole about Tork's death. Joe (NYPD) (Earth-616) Joe was a police officer whose patrol car was crushed by the Monster from Mars. A short time later, he pursued Rocco Rank into the Egyptian Museum. Joe and Charlie were among the officers who dealt with the prison riot sparked by the Puppet Master. Joe and Mike followed Mister Fantastic's order to ignore the Impossible Man. A few days later, thanks to Spider-Man's Spider-Signal, Joe arrested Charlie and his fellow thieves. Some time later, Joe and his partner rescued Dr. Stephen Strange from a car accident and called an ambulance. He was then ordered to patrol every street looking for Thor. While he was firing at some gunmen, Joe and his partner were happy to see Spider-Man swing by to help them stop the criminals, but he just swung by. A short time later, Joe and Bill were helped by Spider-Man round up the animals released from the zoo by Doctor Octopus. Alerted by Patch, Joe came to help Dave and Sam to arrest the mobsters summoned by the Crime Master and the Green Goblin, but Spider-Man had already helped the police defeating the criminals. While on patrol, Joe heard something like a wall caving in, but when he entered the alley, he saw that the wall had crumbled like a battering ram just plowed through the place, even though there was nobody in there. As the Hulk was spotted fighting the Space Parasite near the Yankee Stadium, Joe bombarded him with tear gas grenades, which caused him to revert back into Bruce Banner, and he arrested him. Some time later, Joe and Harry attempted to arrest the Sandman but, despite Spider-Man's intervention, the villain proved to be too much for them to handle and he escaped. At Kevin O'Brien's funeral, Joe and Sam tried to bring Iron Man in for questioning, but he held them off with his repulsors, and flew away. Many years later, Joe was one of the officers who confronted Torrent. Joe met Sam on the crime scene of the Bastelli family. Joey (NYPD) (Earth-616) Joey and Chuck confronted Equinox, when he managed to cause a blackout across the island of Manhattan. Some days later, Joey and Willis were about to arrest Captain Britain, Spider-Man and Courtey Ross, but the trio was eventually spotted and taken into custody by Captain Jean DeWolff. Johnson (Earth-616) While Daredevil was fighting against the Jester in Bedloe Island, a police helicopter arrived and Johnson fell out, but his life was saved dy Daredevil. However, since DD was wanted for the callous murder of Jonathan Powers, Johnson injected him with a sedative and took him into custody. Some time later, Johnson witnessed Thor helping the police against some nuclear-armed terrorists. Jones (Earth-616) Jones was among the six riot squads called in to defend New York, when an army of Trolls led by Ulik, invaded the city. He and his fellow officers held off the Trolls until Thor was able to defeat their leader and send them back whence they came. Kevins (Earth-616) Kevins was among the six riot squads called in to defend New York, when an army of Trolls led by Ulik, invaded the city. He and his fellow officers held off the Trolls until Thor was able to defeat their leader and send them back whence they came. Larry (NYPD) (Earth-616) Sergeant Larry was a corrupt policeman working for Lonnie Lincoln. He witnessed his boss offering a job to Cage. Larry was tricked by Cage into betraying Tombstone. Laura (NYPD) (Earth-616) Laura gave Curzon more reports about the same hallucination dreamed by New York City homeless persons. Lee (Earth-616) Lee attempted to arrest Captain America for murder. Lonigan (Earth-616) During the Spider-Island event, Lonigan worked with Carlie Cooper at the 18th Precint. Len (Earth-616) Len witnessed the Cobra and Mr. Hyde fleeing from Daredevil. Lew (Earth-616) Lew entered a desolated barn in Haunted Hill seconds later Daredevil, the Cobra and Mr. Hyde left the place. Liebowitz (Earth-616) Officer Liebowitz used to patrol Hell's Kitchen. Logan (NYPD) (Earth-616) Logan was assigned to guard Tony Stark's close factory: he was ordered to fire a sleep gas against Iron Man and the Sub-Mariner, while they were dueling outside the plant . Mac (NYPD) (Earth-616) Mac escorted Karen Page to the office of Matt Murdock and radioed for another car to help Chuck. A few days later, he was required to clear out and evacuate a subway station where Hulk was spotted on the loose. Some time later, Mac was one of the policemen who arrested Frankie Majors. Some years later, Mac's police cruiser was temporarily hijacked by Spider-Man. Madison (NYPD) (Earth-616) Captain Madison ordered Detective Alex Kurtz to arrest Daredevil. Kurtz eventually decided to refuse. Mannheim (Earth-616) Captain Mannheim apologized to Mr. Murdock for the treatment received by visiting detectives Love and Detective Reznor. Manny (NYPD) (Earth-616) Manny was a jail guard whose life was saved by Captain America. Mark (NYPD) (Earth-616) He investigated with his female partner about the murder of Mr. Tick. Marsh (Earth-616) Captain Marsh warned Spider-Man to keep his fights off the streets. After Spidey's battle in Times Square against the Master of Vengeance, he was about to arrest him, but he was suddenly stopped by the timely arrival of Lt. Higgins. Martin (NYPD) (Earth-616) Extremely amused, he gave a fine for no-parking to Jim Rhodes for parking the Stark International helicopter outside the hospital. Marty (NYPD) (Earth-616) Marty tried to follow Doctor Octopus as he left the Stark Enterprises Main Plant, but he was stopped cold as Doc Ock used the stolen Nullifier against the motor of his car. A short time later, Marty was one of the agents who confronted the students demonstrating outside the factory. Matthews (Earth-616) Matthews was one of the officers who tried to a contain a mob of angry demonstrators in front of Dr. Strange's mansion. McAuliffe (Earth-616) McAuliffe tried to stop Dr. Cornelius Worth from approaching the Sentry. McDonald (Earth-616) McDonald was a rookie who was scared by Spider-Man. McGraw (Earth-616) McGraw tried to single handedly take the Submariner into custody, but backed down when Namor crushed his gun to dust. McMahon (Earth-616) McMahon saw Jimmy and Lonnie webbed up by Spider-Man. McManus (Earth-616) McManus was one of the dirty cops that worked for Deadly Nightshade. He was captured by the Hand and taken to the Shadowland Fortress, where he was imprisoned in a cell next to Jake Lockley. McManus was able to escape when the Ghost Rider assaulted the dungeon. He then returned to the Finnegan's Pub]], where the rest of dirty cops threatened them in case he had exposed them. Deadly Nightshade and Cornell Cottonmouth then arrived, ordering McManus to confront the new Power Man as soon as he arrived. McNulty (Earth-616) McNulty was assisted by Carlie Cooper during the Spider-Island crisis. Meyer (Earth-616) Meyer was told by Spider-Man he had found the Scorpion's loot. Mike (NYPD) (Earth-616) Mike and Joe followed Mister Fantastic's order to ignore the Impossible Man. Mike and his partner arrested the Sandman, after he battled Spider-Man and the Human Torch. Many years later, he and Jack confronted Shadrac. Mitch (NYPD) (Earth-616) Mitch drove the security van to move the Gladiator to a safer facility. Some time later, Mitch witnessed Spider-Man stopping a robbery between 8th and Mercer. Murphy (Earth-616) Officer Murphy was present when Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) thwarted a robbery at the Bank of the United States. Morelli (Earth-616) Sergeant Morelli notified Captain Stacy that Norman Osborn wouldn't let any policeman through the gates of Osborn Industries. Nate (NYPD) (Earth-616) Nate was approached by a kid who confessed the murder of Scott Perkins. Nicky (Earth-616) Nicky witnessed a criminal falling right out the sky over his patrol car. O'Leary (Earth-616) O'Leary and Pete witnessed the Missing Link engage the Hulk in battle, until a cop car came to rescue them. O'Malley (Earth-616) O'Malley was one of the officers who took Clea into custody. Pat (Earth-616) Pat witnessed Captain America enter the Avengers Mansion to attend the wedding of the Wasp and Yellowjacket. Many years later, Pat and his partner thanked Mach-1 for arresting a cat burglar. Paul (NYPD) (Earth-616) Paul witnessed Spider-Man (Peter Parker) harassing an innocent jewelry shop owner. Pereira (Earth-616) Detective Pereira and Matthew Murdock collected from Deadpool the evidence left behind by Marvin Shirkley. Pete (NYPD) (Earth-616) At the corner of Madison Avenue and 63rd Street, Pete and the Human Torch spotted Spider-Man on a nearby rooftop. He was one of the policemen who confronted the Molecule Man in Times Square. Near the Embassy of Latveria, Pete and Charlie noticed a disrupted concrete road, which had just been shattered by Doom's car . Some time later, Pete and O'Leary witnessed the Missing Link engage the Hulk in battle, until a cop car came to rescue them . When Pete discovered that the Hulk had decided to take a nap on the Statue of Liberty, he told Joe to radio the Chief . A short time later, Pete witnessed Pagan causing ruckus in Times Square. Pete was one of the officers who confronted Torrent. Petralski (Earth-928) He was present at the crime scene to the subway station on 42nd Street where Daredevil arrived to investigate. Phil (Earth-616) Phil was part of the well-armed cordon thrown around the Stark Enterprises Main Plant when the Melter captured Anthony Stark. Phil used to work with Lieutenant William Lamont. Pratchett (Earth-616) Chief Pratchett was interviewed after a series of explosions obliterated several Diamond District business offices. Rafferty (Earth-616) Rafferty and his mate encountered Titanium Man after he emerged from the Hudson River. Ralphie (Earth-616) Ralphie and Ed prevented Peter Parker from seeing his wife. Ramone (Earth-616) Ramone was severely wounded by Carnage. Rangel (Earth-616) Captain Rangel ordered detectives Clemons and Bolt to help the state police in a multiple homicide case in North Creek. Renaldi (Earth-616) Forensic investigator Renaldi discovered that Frank Castle was still alive after his family's massacre in Central Park. Reston (Earth-616) Reston witnessed the Rhino go on a rampage in the Queens neighborhoood of Jamaica. Riddley (Earth-616) Riddley called the Fantastic Four once he believed to recognize the Infant Terrible. Rossi (Earth-616) Rossi and his partner Sanchez questioned the Avengers about a brawl on Pier 12. Rudd (Earth-616) Deputy Inspector Rudd helped the Human Torch catch the Fox with Spider-Man. Russ (Earth-616) Russ and his mate were the first to find the body of Captain Jean DeWolff, after she was murdered in cold blood in her apartment. Ryan (NYPD) (Earth-616) Ryan was ordered by Captain Jean DeWolff to keep the Super Skrull occupied while Spider-Man constructed a trap for him. Sam (NYPD) (Earth-616) Sam and Dave were among the few police officers who, thanks to Spider-Man's intervention, managed to arrest all the mobsters summoned by the Crime Master and the Green Goblin . Sam and Charlie were assigned to escort Tony Stark on a police cruiser to the airport to catch a plane to Washington, D.C. . Sam and his partner later attempted to arrest El Tigre, but he sensed them before arriving to the hotel and fled away. Sam was ordered by his sergeant to get a tape recorder when a couple of burglars came to the precint to confess their crimes. When the Melter captured Tony Stark, he was later summoned to form a well-armed cordon around the Stark Enterprises Main Plant. Some time later, alerted by Agent Sitwell, Sam and his squad came to the Avengers Mansion to arrest the Black Panther for the alleged murder of the Avengers . When Daredevil was wanted for the callous murder of Jonathan Powers, Sam almost trapped him in an alley, but DD managed to knock him out and escape . Sam witnessed Spider-Man save a boy on drugs from falling off a building; he then turned him over to paramedics, where he was eventually resuscitated. Acknowledging Spidey's braveness, Sam decided not to arrest him, although he was wanted by the police, and let him go . When The Thing snapped and attacked a construction crew, Sam called for backup, and tried to arrest him. Luckily for Sam, The Thing decided to avoid the heat by running around a corner and transforming into his human form. Ben Grimm then told Sam and his partner that the Thing had run towards the subway . Alerted by a night-watchman, Sam and Fred came across the Hulk, but he didn't care to fight and just stomped right past them . At Kevin O'Brien's funeral, Joe and Sam tried to bring Iron Man in for questioning, but he held them off with his repulsors, and flew away . Years later, Sam was hit by friendly fire while trying to spot the Scarlet Spider, but survived thanks to his bulletproof vest. Some time later, Sam informed Daredevil of the murder of assistant district attorney Thomas Wynn. He later came to the crime scene of the Bastelli family. Sam eventually arrested the Punisher. Sammy (Earth-616) Sammy was the parter of Sgt. Frank "Gunz" Gunzer . Sanchez (Earth-616) Sanchenz and his partner Rossi questioned the Avengers about a brawl on Pier 12. Sandy (NYPD) (Earth-616) Sandy arrested the street gang who attempted to rob Ernie Popchick and told Spider-Man about the cold blooded murder of Captain Jean DeWolff. Saunders (NYPD) (Earth-616) Saunders' mount was stolen by Venom in Central Park's Sheep Meadow. Sid (NYPD) (Earth-616) As the Hulk and the Sub-Mariner were spotted in his neighborhood, Sid and his partner came across a group of people who were violating the curfew, and warned them to get quickly off the street. Many years later, during a Christmas holiday snowstorm at the South Street Seaport, Sid and Ann found Wolverine in a near feral state with Katie Power, but they couldn't stop him from picking her up and running away. Simmons (NYPD) (Earth-616) Detective Simmons received Vinnie Gonzales' report about Spider-Man's fight against Overdrive. Smith (Earth-616) Smith took a letter shown by Iron Man, in which Stark gave Iron Man control of Stark Industries while he was away on a secret government mission, to analyse in the a laboratory. When he reported back to Inspector Flint, he noted noted there were no fingerprints on the note, and the handwriting seemed oddly shaky, casting doubt on the letter's authorship. Sol (Earth-616) Sol and Lou arrested Matt Murdock in Central Park at night. Stan (NYPD) (Earth-616) Stan read about Spider-Man being suspected of the murder of Captain Stacy. Stark (Earth-616) Sgt. Stark interrogated J. Jonah Jameson after his son attempted to murder him. Tancretti (Earth-616) Officer Tancretti is a racist and anti-superhuman officer serving in a predict in Brooklyn. Taylor (NYPD) (Earth-616) Taylor was a corrupt cop paid by the Board who tried to charge Dennis Piper with the murder of starlet Alice Starr. Tom (Earth-616) Tom let a gang of fake reporters break into the precint to free the Gladiator. Townie (Earth-616) Townie was a former colleague of Lynn Michaels. Vazquez (Earth-616) Lt. Vazquez was assigned to protect Bloodshed from Bazin's gang. Vernon (Earth-616) Detective Vernon was asked by Karen Page to investigate on a porn video case. Watkins (Earth-616) Watkins came with Captain Marsh in Times Square, when Spider-Man was fighting the Master of Vengeance. Willis (NYPD) (Earth-616) Willis and Joey were about to arrest Captain Britain, Spider-Man and Courtey Ross, but the trio was eventually spotted and taken into custody by Captain Jean DeWolff. Willowby (Earth-616) Detective Willowby gave the Tablet of Death and Entropy to Mister Negative. Captain Wilson (NYPD) (Earth-616) He was helped by Captain America and Bucky in solving the case of The Robe. Wilson (NYPD) (Earth-616) Agent Wilson was on duty during the stampede of Stegron and his dinosaurs in Manhattan . Zadan (Earth-616) Officer Zadan was paroling Restoration Park when she ran into a transformed Tempest Monroe. Monroe took her hostage and demanded Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) surrender. Instead, he took Officer Zadan's pistol and shot at Tempest, freeing Zandan and pushing Tempest into the water. When Spider-Man returned with an unconscious Tempest, Zandan tried to convince her fellow officers that he wasn't a threat, but failed and watched as they opened fire at the fleeing superhero. Former Members * Betty Dean * Officer Foley, killed by Namor * The Human Torch (android), active in 1940s Gary (NYPD) (Earth-616) Gary was killed by Venom. Haley (Earth-616) Haley was a crooked cop who was slaughtered in Brooklyn by the Hand. Hegerfors (Earth-616) Hegerfors was assigned to protect Daily Bugle reporter Ben Urich. Jimmy (NYPD) (Earth-616) Jimmy and his partner were the first officers on scene when Harald Jaeklsson and his undead Viking crew made landfall at the South Street Seaport and began slaughtering everyone in sight. Before Jimmy could fire his weapon, Jaekelsson struck him in the forehead with an ax, killing him instantly. Racette (Earth-616) Officer Racette was a police officer with a fetish for making prostitutes suck his gun. He accidentally killed one, and then another one on purpose, becoming one of the three individuals believed to be the serial killer identified as the Westside Ripper. However, he was killed by Typhoid Mary. Richards (Earth-616) Detective Racette was a corrupt police officer that dealt with street crime, collecting bribes and blackmailing prostitutes in exchange of money or sexual services. He killed some of the prostitutes following the modus operandi of the serial killer identified as the Westside Ripper. However, he was killed by Typhoid Mary. Rollinson (Earth-616) Rollinson was a crooked cop who was slaughtered in Brooklyn by the Hand. Spanner (Earth-616) Officers Spanner and Trumbull were killed by Paulo Scorcese. Trumbull (Earth-616) Officers Trumbull and Spanner were killed by Paulo Scorcese. Weiss (Earth-616) Officer Weiss was forced to leave his guard post by two mob hitmen sent to kill Frank Castle, whom at the time was recovering at the Mount Sinai Medical Center after his family's massacre in Central Park. He was murdered by Maurice Howles, one of the hitmen, while trying to escape from Castle. References Category:Member Lists Category:New York City Police Department members